One Strange Day
by Mobgirl
Summary: Jason has a strange day and a encounter at a bar.


_**Author's Note:**___Sometimes you got to have a little fun and let the characters out of their box of normal behavior. That is what is happening here.

_**ONE STRANGE DAY**_

Jason Morgan was not having a good day so far. He and Sonny had argued heatedly about how to handle a rival mob family that was causing problems. It had become so heated that Jason had decided to leave before he or Sonny said something they would regret. It was unusual for them to argue like that and the few times that it had happened had always left Jason feeling unsettled and sort of edgy. It was not a feeling that he enjoyed.

He had been heading toward home on his motorcycle. However, as he passed Jake's he changed his mind and pulled in. Maybe a beer and a couple games of pool would lighten his mood. What he found when he walked into the bar was certainly the last thing that he expected to see.

In the far corner Jason noticed a good looking woman playing pool with his sort-of friend John Zacchara. There was something very familiar about the woman and he allowed himself a second glance at her. It was then that he realized that it was his former girlfriend Robin Scorpio.

He was taken aback by her appearance and stopped dead in his tracks. He leaned against the wall and tried to take in the sight. Her shoulder-length hair was down around her face. Instead of being straight or lightly-feathered, it was curly. Very curly and looked a lot like a frizzy perm. It was a startling style to see on her but he found it rather appealing. As she walked around the pool table to line up her next shot, Jason noticed that her jeans were very form fitting and not at all like she normally wore them. They seemed to set off each and every curve of her body causing Jason to wonder when he had stopped paying attention to the fact that she had a beautiful figure.

Robin was in the mood for attention that night and she had been getting it. Every man in the room had checked her out at least once. Several of them had checked her out several times. She was enjoying all the attention she was getting but as she lined up her shot she became aware of someone new watching her. She could feel the intensity of his gaze and noted subconsciously that it was somehow familiar and not at all concerning. Smiling broadly she looked toward the gaze and found herself starring at the bemused expression that was covering Jason's face.

He watched her look up at him and smile that beautiful smile of hers. She was watching him, trying to gauge his reaction. He raised his eyebrows and shot her a questioning look, letting her know that he had indeed noticed the sharp difference in her appearance and was wondering what was going on. Without saying a word, Robin broke off eye contact with Jason and returned her attention to the pool table.

Jason watched her nod absently at the pool table as she made a final decision on her shot. As she leaned forward to take the shot Jason could not help but look down her shirt. He noted with great surprise that she was wearing a tight shirt that was showing a lot of cleavage. He wondered briefly if she was wearing a push up bra as well. The effect was startling and he could not take his eyes off her.

Robin could feel Jason's eyes all over her. He had the amazing ability to make her feel like he was looking over every inch of her body while simultaneously looking straight down her shirt. The effect was intense causing Robin to lick her lips, breath faster, and tremble ever so slightly as she took her shot.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that she missed the shot. She was also vaguely aware that John Zacchara had immediately sunk the 8 ball ending the game. She couldn't have cared less at that moment. Somewhat nervously she raised her eyes to meet Jason's. The moment their eyes met a large smile began spreading across Jason's face. He let her know with absolute certainty that he found the view very appealing.

Without taking his eyes off Robin, Jason straightened up from the wall and began walking toward her. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it carelessly toward the hooks on the wall. Neither of them noticed that he missed and his jacket slid to a heap on the floor. They were entirely focused on each other and could have been completely alone in the room for all the attention they were paying to anyone else right then.

"My game," Jason said quietly as he reached the pool table. He reluctantly took his eyes off Robin and focused them briefly on John Zacchara.

"Sure," John said easily as he picked up his beer and wandered away.

Turning to resume his appraisal of the woman in front of him, Jason briefly noted that there were several quarters already lined up on the table. He knew that others had left them there to hold their place while they waited for their turn to play pool with the dark-haired bombshell that had him completely entranced.

Coleman looked up from bar and he became immediately concerned. Any time Jason Morgan was in his bar was cause for concern. Coleman tended to think of Jason as a shark and at that moment this particular shark appeared to be feeling very territorial about Robin. His work as an enforcer for Sonny Corinthos had made Jason an effective killer when the situation called for it and Coleman was praying that this killer shark would not strike in his bar that night.

A moment later Coleman watched in alarm as one of the male patron's made his way across the room toward the pool table. His quarter was next in line and he was eager to play pool with the lady and was hopeful that he would be taking her home as well. Jason felt the man approaching and turned to face him. He was irritated and let it show on his face.

"Take a hike," Jason stated simply as the man reached the table.

"My turn" the man told him as he pointed at the line of quarters on the pool table.

With astonishing speed Jason reached out and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. He pulled him to within inches of his face and hardened his look.

"Take a hike," Jason repeated fiercely. He could see the man assessing the situation in his mind and deciding, correctly, that he would lose if he tried to battle Jason.

"No problem," the man said. Jason immediately released him and the man wandered away. Coleman let out the breath that he had been holding.

Robin had never approved of the way Jason made his living. It was a major factor in their breakup. As Jason turned back toward Robin he was expecting to see a disapproving expression on her face. He was certain he would see something ranging from resigned annoyance to stern disapproval in her eyes. What he saw was a look of pure joy on her face.

"Coleman," she hollered suddenly "I need tequila."

When Coleman looked in their direction Jason held up two fingers to indicate he would have some tequila as well. This was shaping up to be one very strange day!

Moments later Coleman came over and set a tray on the small table near the pool table. Jason nodded his approval when he realized that the tray contained salt, limes, two shot glasses, and a brand new bottle of tequila. Jason handed over two $100 bills and told the wary bar tender to keep the change.

"Where's Patrick?" Jason asked Robin quietly.

"Patrick who?" Robin responded with a beguiling smile.

Jason nodded approvingly. For the past 18 months he had watched, with concern, Robin's tumultuous relationship with Patrick Drake. They were brilliant doctors serving together at General Hospital. Other than that, they really had nothing in common. Patrick was arrogant and self-serving and Robin was the opposite. She had confidence in her skills as a doctor while remaining humble and focused on the welfare of her patients.

"I'll rack 'em, you break." Jason whispered softly. He intentionally let his lips brush softly against her ear. His look was one of intense hunger as he heard a barely audible moan escape her lips.

"Sure," Robin replied with a smile. As he watched the smile brighten Robin's face Jason was struck with the thought that Eve must have given Adam a very similar smile when she handed him the fruit from the forbidden tree. He knew with absolute certainty that if Robin handed him an apple right now he would eagerly partake.

Jason and Robin played several games of pool while they drank the entire bottle of tequila. Neither of them had a clue how many games they played or who won. They were having too much fun trying to push each other over the line that separates friendship from relationship.

Robin had decided she would give in first. She opened her mouth to suggest they should get a room for the night. The words never escaped from her mouth. Instead Jason pulled her tightly against him and began kissing her. It felt just the same as it had all those years ago when they were lovers. No words were needed at that moment. They both knew what they wanted.

They left the bar together. As they walked across the street toward the hotel they were both pulled back in time to the home they had shared with so much love. With an inviting smile and an outstretched hand Jason lead Robin down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
